Fritz Krone (Earth-616)
, formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Fifth Columnist saboteur | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Al Avison | First = Captain America Comics Vol 1 15 | Last = Avengers 1959 Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = During the Second World War, Fritz Krone developed robotic drone soldiers that could have changed the face of the war. Hitler, however, underestimated the value of Krone's creations, choosing instead to send an entire generation of young German men to their deaths. Instead, Hitler used Krone as a Nazi Fifth Columnist that was active during World War II. By the summer of 1942 he was sent to New York City where he and his spy network rabble roused to demoralize the population into giving up on the war effort. Further to this plot, they had also built a secret underground base near the digging of a subway tunnel. Using props to make them look like strange "Earthmen", they attack the people of New York further ruining the morale of the people. This plot was investigated by Captain America, Bucky, and Betty Ross. Cap and Bucky exposed the secret tunnel and had it destroyed. Then battling Krone one-on-one in front of the public, Captain America swiftly beat the Nazi with his bare hands. His true cowardliness exposed, Krone begged Captain America to allow him to surrender and was taken into police custody. It is unknown how Krone got out of prison, but by 1959, he was working as an operative of ICON alongside many other Nazi war criminals. He was part of the group that accompanied General Skul on an assault of Wakanda in order to pillage the secret African nation's highly advanced technology. He was knocked unconscious by Powell McTeague when they were attacked by Nick Fury's Avengers. Apparently, his robots required mental connection to Krone as they ceased functioning once he was knocked unconscious. What became of him afterwards is unknown. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Krone's robots apparently stop working if he loses mental contact with them. | Equipment = Krone had an army of robots that responded to his mental commands. During World War II, he also outfitted his men with "Earthmen" costumes, metallic outfits that made them appear to be robots as well as prop weapons. | Transportation = | Weapons = Krone's weapon of choice was a dagger. | Notes = Fritz Krone and Fritz Kron are one and the same(Avengers 1959 #4(2/12)page 30 panel 2,"Krone--leave a unit of your robots to protect the area--the rest of you follow me",says General Skul). Then in Avengers 1959 #5(3/12) his name is spelt Fritz Kron. On the cover only http://marvel.wikia.com/File:Captain_America_Comics_Vol_1_15.jpg,Fritz Krone is seen with 2 Robots and this is not the first time Timely Comics covers have been made apart of the Marvel Universe( see Fiery Mask's spiked mace that appears in the golden age only on the cover of his first appearance and then there is Stan Lee's golden age Sub-Mariner cover storyComics #2(sum/41)"The Story Behind The Cover":"Namor 'Blitzes' A Nazi Sub". | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}